


Коронное блюдо

by 006_stkglm, fandom_Kings_2018



Series: R-NC17 драбблы [8]
Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Execution, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: На часах начало третьего ночи, но площадь перед дворцом все еще похожа на растревоженный улей. (с)Происходит сразу после окончания максиfandom Kings 2018





	Коронное блюдо

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Коронное блюдо  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 988 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кёртис (["Сквозь снег"](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/skvoz-sneg-2013-566283/))/Джек Бенджамин, ОМП  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** hurt/comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** На часах начало третьего ночи, но площадь перед дворцом все еще похожа на растревоженный улей. (с)  
>  **Предупреждения:** графическое описание насилия, [MORE=спойлер]казни[/MORE]  
>  **Примечания:** Происходит сразу после окончания макси **fandom Kings 2018** [«Сосновый край»](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216102347.htm?oam#more1), до эпилогов.  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона

В коридоре восьмого этажа правительственного дворца в Аш-Зоте стоит едкий запах пороха, крови и светошумовых гранат. Кое-где из дверных проемов — большинство дверей выбито — тянет гарью, и Кёртис отправляет туда людей: ему только пожара здесь не хватало. Сам он с оставшейся группой продолжает двигаться вперед, переходя от двери к двери, проверяя все углы и пуская всем телам в униформе военной полиции контрольную пулю в лоб или затылок — в зависимости от того, подают те признаки жизни или уже нет. Зачистка на восьмом практически закончена, когда в коридоре раздается звук, которого тут в принципе не должно быть: мягкое шлепанье босых ног.

Джек весь в крови, левая рука висит плетью, и он, пошатываясь, придерживает ее правой. Наброшенный на плечи кардиган и пижамные штаны покрыты бетонной пылью. Что ты здесь делаешь, хочет спросить Кёртис, ты должен лежать внизу, в безопасности. Но не успевает даже этого — позади Джека вырастает Маллик, в руке у него нож, и прежде чем Кёртис успевает крикнуть, предупредить, тот делает одно короткое, обманчиво легкое движение. Голова Джека запрокидывается, поперек горла вскрывается зияющая рана, откуда толчками вырывается кровь. Джек хрипит, оседая на пол, и тогда Кёртис начинает кричать.

Кёртис дергается всем телом, открывает глаза и в первое мгновение не может сообразить, где он: приоткрытая пуленепробиваемая дверь, низкий потолок с двумя тусклыми лампочками, бетонные стены без окон. Дальняя — в потеках крови и выбоинах от пуль. Подвал по дворце, точно. Он трет переносицу, раздумывая, стоит ли принять еще таблетку стимулятора — он на ногах уже почти сорок часов с тех пор, как это все началось. За дверью раздаются шаги, и в комнату под конвоем заводят еще двоих — капитан и старший лейтенант военной полиции, судя по нашивкам.

— Это все, сэр, — докладывает сержант Кадиф, пока пленных отводят к дальней стене и заставляют опуститься на колени.

Кёртис кивает. Обещая амнистию собравшимся на площади перед дворцом полкам, он уже знал, что старший офицерский состав в живых оставлять нельзя. И в сумерках, под предлогом пересчета личного состава перед роспуском, его люди, пользуясь суетой и сутолокой, одного за другим выдергивают офицеров и приводят сюда.

Он снимает пистолет с предохранителя и подходит к пленным. Капитан — невысокий, коренастый лысеющий мужчина — молчит, плотно сомкнув губы и глядя темными обвиняющими глазами. Лейтенанта трясет.

— Амнистия… — запинаясь, выговаривает он. — Вы обещали.

— А вы знали, на что шли, — говорит Кёртис, взводя курок.

Это плохая смерть, это грязное дело, и именно поэтому Кёртис не перекладывает его на своих людей. Выстрелы гулким эхом разносятся под низким потолком. У него за спиной кто-то тихонько матерится, жалуясь на звон в ушах. Тела отбрасывает к стене, лейтенант медленно сползает вниз, оставляя на влажно блестящем бетоне кусочки мозгового вещества и сгустки крови. Капитан просто валится на бок и даже в смерти продолжает буравить Кёртиса обвиняющим взглядом, пока Кадиф с одним из парней не засовывают тело в черный мешок. Кёртис бросает пистолет туда же и, не оглядываясь, выходит за дверь. От запаха свежей крови перед глазами встает образ Джека из сна, и ему просто физически необходимо того увидеть.

Капитан Зуув поджидает его у лестницы в холле, а завидев, вытягивается по стойке «смирно» и коротко докладывает о положении дел. В просторном вестибюле царят привычный гул и толчея. В одном углу у стены складывают трупы, в другом еще дымится остов огромного стеллажа с перечислением завоеваний Республики, который в самом начале случайно зацепило из гранатомета. На огромных информационных экранах поверх изображения государственного флага медленно ползет надпись «Ожидайте заявления правительства». Которое ему — им с Джеком — тоже нужно подготовить. Кёртитс поднимает руку, останавливая капитана.

— Джек?

— Его высочество направились к, э-э-э, прибывшим подразделениям Гильбоа, сэр, — чеканит Зуув. Кёртис отпускает его кивком и идет к выходу. Действие стимуляторов заканчивается, адреналин начинает отпускать, и как-то разом наваливается усталость. Створка тяжелой двери неохотно подается под его рукой, и Кёртис, жадно глотая прохладный ночной воздух, выходит наружу.

На часах начало третьего ночи, но площадь перед дворцом все еще похожа на растревоженный улей. В раскинутом прямо перед крыльцом дворца сортировочном пункте медиков кипит работа. Площадь моргает огнями ручных фонариков и больших переносных фонарей, кое-где разливается блеклый свет ХИС. Справа, со стороны парка, где встали гелвуйцы, отчетливо несет кострами. Кёртис поворачивает туда.

Людям Джека надо отдать должное — большинство в караулах. Завернувшись в спальники, под наскоро растянутыми тентами спит всего несколько человек. У одного из костров в глубине под соснами виднеются сидящие кружком фигуры. При его появлении голоса затихают, бойцы вскакивают и после секундного колебания отдают честь.

— Вольно, — командует он, в последний момент спохватившись, что говорить надо по-гелвуйски. Джек улыбается краем губ. Для Кёртиса освобождают место рядом с ним, и он обессиленно садится прямо на прохладную траву и с наслаждением вытягивает ноги. Джек придвигается ближе, касаясь его плечом. На нем камуфляжная форма, рука висит на аккуратной перевязи, и, судя по чуть затуманенным глазам, Боаз добрался до него с одним из своих волшебных коктейлей.

— Сэр? — Один из бойцов протягивает ему походную миску из нержавейки, до краев полную густой — ложка стоит — похлебкой. Пахнет до одури вкусно, и Кёртис только сейчас понимает, насколько голоден. Он кивком благодарит бойца и набрасывается на еду. Похлебка простая, какую без труда можно сообразить, имея в запасе несколько литров воды и в достатке консервов с тушенкой и перловой кашей из пайка, но Кёртис абсолютно уверен, что в жизни не ел ничего вкуснее. Бойцы улыбаются, когда он сметает все в один присест, и тот же парень щедро доливает ему из стоящего у костра большого закопченного котелка.

— Очень вкусно, — говорит он, когда первый голод утолен и по телу разливается приятное тепло. Сидящий напротив парень — явно офицер — улыбается:

— Коронное блюдо майора, сэр.

Доходит до Кёртиса не сразу. В глазах Джека, когда он поднимает на него взгляд, блестит смех.

— Я же говорил, что хорошо готовлю только на костре и из тушенки. — Джек пожимает здоровым плечом, и Кёртис запрокидывает голову и хохочет так, что становится трудно дышать, на глазах выступают слезы, и Джеку приходится забрать у него миску, чтобы не уронил.

Он потихоньку успокаивается. От костра пышет жаром, спину холодит ночной ветер, слева теплым боком прижимается Джек.

— Скоро рассвет, — замечает Джек вполголоса.

Кёртис оглядывается на начинающее светлеть на востоке небо.

— Да, скоро…

В ветвях над головой раздается трель ранней пичуги.


End file.
